Because present media sharing technology supports multiple individuals being ‘connected’ to a display simultaneously, a graphical indicator is needed to convey information about the group to users of a shared display. There is a need for users who are near the display to determine the display resource load, how that display is currently being used, and other data about the display-as-a-resource.